Larry
Larry, often nicknamed Larriah, or Fatty, is the secondary antagonist of the series. He is Dave's best friend. Bio Larry was first seen in Right of Way with Dave on his freight train. After Nicholas overtook them, they plotted to get back at them. They did the following day when they entered Highland Valley yard and to have Nicholas scrapped, but was kicked out of the yard by the main characters. Dave and Larry tried to race back to their yard, but it wasn't an easy trip. Later, he, Dave, and Stewart visited Canada to rescue Lilie, only to be crashed into by a runaway Jordan. Larry tried to stick up for Jordan following the crash, but was turned down by Mr. Edwards. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, he and Dave played a trick on Zach, but were soon dealt with. Later he and Dave had to pull a low priority train when they had to stop at a red signal. Cure Dream teased them and later overtook them once the line was clear. In Run to Revenge, he contributed to the takeover plan. He unintentionally gave Dave the idea to take over NS. In the Thanksgiving Special, he and Dave stole the reefers full of Thanksgiving food, but were chased down by Nicholas, Dakota, Will, Ryusei, Lily, Marie, Josiah, and Benjamin. Later while chasing them, Dave and Larry crashed into Nicky and Dennis in the yard. In Difficult Planning, he was trying to stalk Lilim, only to be crashed into by a runaway Mordecai and Rigby! On Christmas day, he was with the other CSX engines along with Neville and Lilie hoping to get what they want for Christmas. But they all got a nasty surprise when Carter, Dakota, and Tiffany brought them hoppers loaded with coal instead! His other shenanigans were trying to help Dave and Jordan get Lily scrapped following her car collision, helping Lilie ruin Mr. Morrison's retirement party, and helping Arika and Nathan steal Rocco from Highland Valley. In Sixteen Strong Years, he beat Paul (CSX) in a contest to see who could use less fuel on a journey. Later on, he, Dave, and Adam added more cars to Paul's train so that he would fail the inspection test. He is voiced by Atlantic Coast Railfanner. Persona Larry seems to be more retarded than Dave, although some of their mischievous plans are his own idea. Larry likes eating junk food and gets excited if any boxcars or reefers on his trains happen to be carrying junk food. He also (formerly) liked to stalk Lilim and even called her his "wife". Whenever Dave makes up schemes involving more than two engines, Larry is always second in charge. He hates when others call him "Fatty", or "Larriah". On rare occasions, Larry has shown a helping hand to the protagonists, such as when he and Dave sided with them to deal with KCS Marie in Behind The Screens. Basis Larry is a CSX GE AC6000CW with the number 657. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans (cameo) * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time (mentioned) * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Highland Valley Hobos * When It Rains, It Pours * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Pet Sitter * Delay After Day * Return of an ACe * Track Fever (mentioned) Shorts * Overslept * Lily vs. Lilie (mentioned) * Troublesome Cars * Dave Screws up Twice * Red Signal (does not speak) * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (cameo) * Sleepover * Behind the Screens * Overnight Adventure (mentioned) * Anger Management (mentioned) Fan made shorts * Kahuna and the Strange Liquid (cameo) Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog * Sixteen Strong Years He will likely appear in Engines vs. Zombies. Trivia * He shares the same number as Cure Dream from Tales on Springfield Railroad. * His model was inspired by the creator's catch of him leading a YN2 AC4400CW on a coal train in downtown Richmond, VA. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:GE Locomotives Category:CSX Category:Widecabs Category:Recurring characters Category:Partners of other characters Category:Characters based off railfan catches Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:AC traction locomotives Category:Retarded characters Category:AC6000CWs